bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fina (7★, Original)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Fina. |id = 51076 |altname = Fina |no = 1504 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 88 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 13, 13, 12, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 78, 81, 84, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_frames = 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167 |ubb_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mysterious young girl who emerged from an earth crystal in another world. Fina's lack of general knowledge prompts her to act with the innocence and curiosity of a child, a type of behavior that may stem from both her original personality and her missing memories. Having woken in a strange world without her memories, she often inconveniences her comrades as she struggles with confusion and anxiety, but displays great inner strength regardless thanks to the courage they inspire in her. |summon = I shall grant power... To whoever summoned me here... Huh? What was I saying? Anyway, can't wait to work with you! |fusion = I want to become stronger so I can help everyone. |evolution = I feel like I'm remembering something. But it's not a memory... Perhaps...a hidden power? |hp_base = 4690 |atk_base = 1820 |def_base = 1820 |rec_base = 1950 |hp_lord = 6160 |atk_lord = 2270 |def_lord = 2250 |rec_lord = 2420 |hp_anima = 7052 |rec_anima = 2182 |atk_breaker = 2508 |def_breaker = 2012 |def_guardian = 2488 |rec_guardian = 2301 |def_oracle = 2131 |rec_oracle = 2777 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Unwavering Friendship |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def and max HP, adds Light element to attack, restores HP each turn & damage taken may slightly restore HP |lsnote = Heals (600-800 + 10% Rec) HP each turn & 25% chance to heal 15-20% damage |bb = Innocent Glow |bbdescription = 13 combo Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP & considerably boosts Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2500-3000 + 16.9% Rec) HP & 120% Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Refreshing Ale |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (2500-3000 + 22.5% Rec) HP & fills 6 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Heaven's Judgment |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, fills all allies' BB gauge to max, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = Heals 75% of damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Hidden Emotions |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken may slightly boost BB gauge and may slightly restore HP |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC & 25% chance to heal 15-20% damage |evofrom = 51075 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Fina2 }}